


Different Kind Of Light

by MistressTitania



Series: Unknown Family Xovers [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: How would S2Ep13 Fight or Flight been different if the Buckley siblings favorite Uncle Mick and the Legends showed up? What if Doug was involved with something he shouldn't be? What if Constantine continues to flirt with anything that has a pulse?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West, John Constantine/Everyone, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han, Nate Heywood/Mick Rory, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Unknown Family Xovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Different Kind Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song Home by Morgxn.

"Buck, breath, trust me. We are going to get Maddie back safely. Chimney is going to be okay but you can't act rashly or on your own."

"Never one to agree with cops but listen to her, kid. Doug is going to regret ever touching a hair on her head," the anger in the unknown man's voice warned Athena to be very careful with what happens next or the men would just spiral further.

"MICK!" whipping his head up Evan Buckley was shocked to see his favorite Uncle standing in front of him. And Athena. The cop. Was there still an open warrant out for Mick Rory in California?

"And you are, sir?" Athena just knew the stranger screamed dangerous to ever instinct she'd developed as a cop.

"He's Mick Rory. I'm Deputy Ava Sharpe. Your lead suspect crossed into one of our investigations before he left the state and abducted your victim. It makes it a federal issue but I'd like to work with you. If you can step over here I'll brief you on what we know so far." A tall no nonsense blonde pointed to a nearby table with a very advanced looking laptop.

Athena glanced at Buck who gave her a nod before stepping around Mick Rory. She didn't let on that the name Mick Rory was very familiar to her. She'd seen the dozens of mug shots on posters over the years. But she also recognized shady federal government types so she'd stay quiet for now.

"Uncle Mick, what are you doing here? And willingly working with the cops?"

"It's a long story, kid. Has to do with your Uncle Snart being a soft touch to those hero types. But the I heard about Maddie today and knew I'd need to be here. Why didn't either of you tell me she was divorcing that dick?"

"Because she wasn't ready for him to be in pine box yet."

"Lad has you pegged, Rory." The sound of lighter gave away the identity further.

"Constantine, what are you doing here? I said it was a family issue," growled Mick.

"A what lovely family at that. Hello there pretty, have my card," passing over his business card.

"John Constantine- Exorcist, Demonologist and Master of the Dark Arts?"

"I keep forgetting to change that to petty dabbler."

Rory rolls his eyes at this tired line. "Nephew meet British Pain, British Pain meet my nephew Evan Buckley."

"I see he got the looks in the family too."

"Why are you here, Constantine?"

"Because we got concerned when Lisa Snart called to ask how you were and she was the only other family we knew of. I got sent here while the Captain went to the crime scene. She was not happy Ava kept this secret."

"It was a favor to me. I don't need everyone here."

"Yeah, you don't want the cops to investigate any of you I'm guessing, Heatwave?" sighed Athena walking back over.

"Presidential pardon, ma'am."

John raises an eyebrow. It still counted from a President dead decades before he was born. Even Buck was looking surprised by that news.

Athena held up her handing."I'm not asking. I don't want to know what the MiB is doing in my town or around my family. And to be clear I'm including Buck and Maddie in that family. I just want that woman back safely."

Just then Captain Nash and another familiar face appeared in the hospital waiting room.

"Buck, there you are. This specialist just got here and just took a look at Chiminey's chart but she had a question for you since you had be staying with him for a bit."

"Dr Frost?"

Caitlin paused turning to glare at Mick Rory moving to stand in front of me. "This is paying back a favor I owed someone else. Or I would still be on vacation. But it did allow me a chance to do this. We were too busy the last time I saw you." Caitlin drew back her fist and punched him so hard is head snapped back. "We are now even."

"MA'AM!"

"DOCTOR!"

Constantine was on the floor laughing.

"Calm down! I deserved that. Nice punch. Whose been training you? It ain't the Flash because that man can't give a decent punch without speed to help." Rory wiped away little blood from the corner of his mouth to the bafflement of everyone connected to the 118.

"Canary and friends have been teaching a few of us civilians some self defense."

"Yeah, that I did hear a little about. Buck, your cousin got arrested for trying to steal the purse of Star City's ex-mayor's girlfriend. The video is on YouTube. Before it starts you hear the bodyguard say bad mistake before this tiny blonde unleashes hell."

"Saying nice things about me, Rory?"

"Nope, different blonde. He'd gone to ICU before jail if you'd got him going after your purse."

"He means Felicity," was Caitlin's reply laughter in her voice.

"Oh? I'm so proud of her. I saw that video. Nice to see you again, Dr Frost."

"Oh, give it a rest, Sara. We saw each other last week. Or was it?" Tilting her head Caitlin raised an eyebrow while Sara just smirked.

"Can someone please tell me what it the hell is going on? I've got an injured friend and my sister is missing. Who the hell are you people!?!"

"We are a specialized task force called in because your brother-in-law crossed into our investigation before he came for Maddie. We are hear to help, I promise. Doctor Frost was called in to examine your friend because the knife is tied to an open case we have. We consider Mick part of band of misfits so his family is ours." Captain Sara Lance understood what it was like to worry about your older sibling and have no control over the situation. 

The 118 really didn't know what to make of these newcomers. Just then the Flash appeared with a gust of wind.

"I found something you need to see," Barry looked very grim as he gave Mick a sad smile.

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly a favorite trope is the unknown family member with power or connections. If I continue this who should I pair Buck with? The Mick/Nate thing might change. Same as Iris/Barry/Leo might. Snart isn't dead but he isn't always with the Legends either. Who should show up from Supergirl? I almost want May to have a moment of fangirling over Lena Luthor. If anyone wants to beta or let me bounce ideas off them let me know. @ scifichick25 on Twitter.


End file.
